pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Energetic (ability)
Energetic is an ability introduced in Pokemon WholeOrange and Ultraviolet Versions. It has not yet been decided what pokemon will be able to have this ability, but among them will be Skitty, Flambark (the new Fire-type starter, as a hidden ability), Electrike, Croagunk, Toxicroak, Whimsicott, Maractus, several baby Pokemon, and the Marill and Togepi lines. Description The Pokemon attacks twice per turn with halved effectiveness. Effect In battle Like the description states, Energetic allows the Pokemon to attack twice every turn. However, there are downsides. The power of attacks used with Energetic is halved. If a move has no power, the accuracy is halved. Moves like Grass Knot that have a defined accuracy but a base power that is calculated based on certain factors have their accuracy halved as well. One-hit KO moves like Guillotine have their accuracy halved after it is calculated (e.g., Guillotine would have an accuracy of 50% when used on a level 26 Pokemon by a level 96 Energetic Pokemon). If a move's attack or accuracy is of an odd number, the divided number is rounded up. Moves without power or accuracy will have their effects halved (e.g., Nasty Plot would only raise the user's Special Attack by one stage, Cotton Guard would only raise the user's defense by two stages). Moves that last a certain amount of turns will last half that amount of turns (after the effects of a Heat Rock or Damp Rock are added in). Moves that recover HP will recover half that HP (after factoring in weather conditions in the case of Synthesis, Morning Sun, and Moonlight). Status moves with no accuracy that cannot have their effects divided (e.g. Harden) instead take twice the PP to use, so a move like Refresh would require a whopping 4 PP to use when Pressure is being exerted. Therefore, Pokemon with Energetic can use up to an incredible 8 PP in just one turn under the right conditions, even without the target using PP reduction moves like Grudge (which, as a side note, only subtracts 2 PP from the target's last move if the user has Energetic). Status moves that sacrifice stats or any amount of HP and have no accuracy (such as Curse (both forms), Shell Smash, and Belly Drum) are not made less effective and can freely be used by a Pokemon with Energetic along with a second move. The same goes for Pain Split, Guard Split, and Power Split. If a trainer selects the same move twice for a Pokemon with Energetic to use, the Pokemon will execute the move once as if it did not have Energetic. If, upon using its first attack, the user's ability is changed to Mummy, a Pokemon with Energetic will still execute the second move (if a second was selected) and still receive the reduction from Energetic. If the trainer of an Energetic Pokemon uses an item (such as a potion), it counts as both moves and the Pokemon will not be able to move during that turn. A Pokemon with Energetic always uses both of its selected moves together, never separately. If the Pokemon's moves have different priority, both of the moves' placement on the priority bracket is determined by the first move chosen, unless that move has a priority of 0, in which case the second move will determine it. Since that would give both moves the same priority, Quick Guard would be capable of blocking both moves (if said priority was higher than 0). The moves are always executed in the order that they were selected, and they each have their own accuracy checks and capabilities to be critical hits (if both are attacks). Outside of battle Energetic has no known effect outside of battle. Trivia *Pain Split, Guard Split, and Power Split are the only moves that, when used by a Pokemon with Energetic, can potentially benefit the Pokemon with no drawbacks whatsoever (other than the normal 1 PP reduction) without being selected twice. However, this only happens when the target's HP, Defense and Special Defense, or Attack and Special Attack (respectively) is/are higher than the user's. *Energetic can be seen as an inverse of Truant, allowing the user to attack twice every turn while Truant forces the Pokemon to attack only every other turn. In addition, as of WholeOrange and UltraViolet, Pokemon with Truant have the power/accuracy of their moves doubled (and Slakoth and Slaking have their Attack and Special Attack stats halved to make up for it (and Mega Slaking has Slaking's previous stats while keeping Truant), inverse of the reductions caused by Energetic. Category:Abilities